


Fill Me

by chivalin



Series: Ravage Ravaged [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, alpha!Felrau, omega!Ravage, some breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Felrau fucks Ravage during his heat.





	Fill Me

**Author's Note:**

> bolded words are taken from a prompt post

**“What a pretty sight**  you are. **”**

Ravage groaned and squirmed on the bed. He was dying, the heat being so intense it was threatening to consume him, and Felrau- cursed fucking Felrau, was sitting on the edge of the bed watching him with a cocky grin.

“ _Please,_ ”Ravage whined. He begged but didn’t dare to touch Felrau, knowing fully well that he wouldn’t like that. It would take him off his power high and he might leave here altogether, Ravage thought wildly. It had never happened, of course, even though Felrau had threatened to do so many, many times.

“Come here.”

In an instant, Ravage was glued to Felrau’s side, pressing his naked, sweat-covered body against his still clothed one. “You want this badly, don’t you?” Felrau asked, the growl in his voice making Ravage sob. He nodded furiously and nuzzled against his neck, feeling even more light-headed when he could scent him.

“Then-” Felrau started and suddenly darted towards Ravage, pinning him against the bed, “You better do what I say. Understood?” Ravage gasped, and his cock leaked heavily. He nodded again, too disoriented, too needy for words. Felrau laughed, quite breathlessly and began stripping his own clothes off.

Ravage waited patiently but when the last item was thrown to the floor, he whimpered and clutched against Felrau’s chest when seeing his cock. It was thick and long. Its bulbous head was leaking pre-cum so heavily that Ravage was drooling, and he just about died when his eyes made contact with the knot. It was already a little expanded from the arousal, his heat, but Ravage knew, giddily so, that it was going to get even bigger once Felrau would come inside him.

Words weren’t needed, not in this moment, only moans and sobs as Felrau began fucking Ravage in earnest. The stretch was almost too much, making it hard to breathe, especially with the pace the thrusting was done. It also didn’t help one bit for Ravage to try to calm himself down even a little when his mind quickly and eagerly already thought about what was going to happen soon.

“Fill me up,” Ravage whimpered as his nails dug into Felrau’s back. “ _Please_ , I want y-your cum- Ah!”

Ravage cried out when Felrau thrusted in sharp. He leaned down, almost chest against chest, to hungrily kiss him, covering him even more under him. Ravage groaned, his arousal mixing with the pleasant feeling of safeness when he could feel Felrau curling even tighter against him while fucking him sore.

“Fucking right, I’m going to fill you up with my seed,” Felrau growled, his voice booming in the bedroom. “I’m going to fill you up to the fucking brim, so you have no chance but to have my pups.” Ravage sobbed, the mention of pups making his ass tighten. It was a carnal instinct because he definitely wasn’t planning to have kids at the moment, even though his body was saying the opposite right now in its heat.

“-going to fuck you so raw, you won’t be able to walk properly for days-”

“-fucking spill inside you and watch it leak down your thighs-”

“-make you scream so fucking loudly you won’t-”

Felrau growled and thrusted in sharply, sending Ravage over the edge as he could feel the knot begin to expand inside him. He desperately clutched against Felrau who slumped on top of him as the knotting started, beginning to fill Ravage up. He, as always, couldn’t remember much from it during it or afterwards. It was too much to take in, but he didn’t mind it. He trusted Felrau, even though he could be a proper asshole most of the time.

As his senses started to eventually slowly sharpen again and the haze from being connected with Felrau in body and mind fade away, he could feel the little buck Felrau was doing with his hips. They couldn’t separate from each other because of the knot but it allowed for some movement at least which was perfect for added extra arousal.

“Fells,” Ravage murmured. Felrau grunted and kissed his neck. The softness of it wasn’t that surprising anymore as Ravage had come to realize Felrau always toned it down after knotting him. It was quite pleasant, to be pampered with kisses while still feeling the afterglow burn in his body so vibrantly.

“I’m going to pull out,” Felrau murmured after both of them could feel the knot had loosened enough. Ravage nodded but whined displeased on an instinct when Felrau’s cock slipped out and his warmth momentarily disappeared on top of him.

Ravage tried weakly to grab a hold of Felrau again but aside from the knotting that had left him completely boneless, he was also quite distracted by the cum that was leaking out from him. There was so much of it and it was so hot that Ravage couldn’t stop whimpering and squirming in place. To his joy, Felrau’s presence covered him again after that and wrapped even tighter around him, wanting to make sure he was feeling okay.

Ravage enjoyed it fully as he knew very well that once the buzz in Felrau’s mind, who was currently nuzzling against him and kissing, sometimes licking his neck, went away, he wouldn’t do this again until next time. Not that Ravage really minded it, as he, as much as he sometimes wanted to deny it, quite enjoyed being fucked sore.

Not that he would ever actually admit it once he wasn’t in heat anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
